Forbidden
by kurobane
Summary: It's the Silver Millennium. Jadeite likes forbidden things. to include shitennou.senshi. C&C much loved.
1. Ch1

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon & company do not belong to me. Story does - no stealing. 

Forbidden

Chapter 1: First Sighting

* * *

To him, "forbidden" meant "must-have."

As children, in the Golden Palace, he would be the one with his hand in the cookie jar, or setting up complex traps in the garden for the visitors to "find". Maybe that's why he was also the infiltration specialist – he was just so good at doing things other people didn't want him to.

But this time, perhaps his goal was just a little too high.

Two weeks ago, they had made special arrangements for the ambassadors of the Silver Alliance's arrival. Two of the almost mystical Sailor Senshi would be visiting Earth on diplomatic terms, to talk about interplanetary trade. In his opinion, that was boring with a capital B, O, R, I, N and G. Then they arrived.

Of course he was there at the welcoming session. As a member of the planet's shitennou and the High Prince's personal guard, he had a duty to be at these formal things, especially the interplanetary ones. Not only were they to protect their own prince, but also the ambassadors – diplomatic visitors had to be given all the protection due to royalty, because any mishap could cause breaking of ties, and at worst, war. But he didn't expect to, well, be glad he was there.

When they arrived, his mouth had nearly dropped open. Only his training had kept him stoic and unmoving, like a true warrior. He had met one of the legendary senshi before, when he was young and his parents had taken him to Jupiter on some other boring meeting. The Jovian senshi had been a good playmate for him then. They got into trouble together, but she was so good at getting them out! She just had to open her emerald eyes really, really wide, and they were instantaneously let off to make trouble again. They had become good friends, and still communicated by letter. He was happy when she told him she would be one of the senshi visiting Earth this time; he had already been plotting mischief they could commit together.

But it hadn't been the green senshi that had attracted his attention. Rather, it was the senshi walking next to her – one dressed in red, expression cold, eyes burning. He liked it.

After the welcoming was over, the shitennou escorted the two ladies to what would be their rooms for the duration of the visit.

"Milady Jupiter, how be-eth thee on this lovely day?" Jadeite asked, eyes twinkling, as he offered an arm to the tall brunette.

"Jadeite, you're still such a kidder," she giggled, taking the arm. "But in any case, I'm doing well. Slightly tired after the trip, though. Now I know why you fell asleep over dinner the first day you came!"

"What was that? Jade actually slept through dinner once?" Nephrite popped up, suddenly on the other side of the senshi. Jadeite was slightly peeved at finding the American general a full head taller than the woman he was escorting, while he was only half a head taller than her, but before he could say anything, Jupiter responded.

"Not exactly. He fell asleep when the salad came. Fell asleep onto the salad, to be exact."

"Jupiter! You didn't have to say that! And I was only ten, what did you expect? It's a long trip!" Jadeite frantically tried to explain himself, while glancing at the Martian senshi out of the corner of his eye, in hopes that she hadn't heard her companion's comment. Whether or not she had, he couldn't tell – she was wordlessly (and emotionlessly, he noted) following Kunzite. Fitting that the laconic two were walking side by side.

"Hrm, looks like Jade thinks someone's cute," Nephrite observed, fully aware of any and all of his best friend's thoughts.

"Hrm…" Jupiter shared a mischievous smile – the very one the two of them had shared before! – with Nephrite. Jadeite panicked.

"Well, Jupiter-san, this will be your room," Nephrite directed her at a door.

"Thank you for walking me here. I'll see you later this evening. Jadeite, it was good seeing you again." Before Jadeite could insert any word, she had entered her room, closing the door behind her.

"What was that all about? NEPH!" Jadeite chased his best friend down the corridor they had just come from.

"Huh? Jade! Neph! WAIT!" Zoisite called. "We need to discuss –"

"Give it up for now, Zoi," Kunzite said, cutting off his friend. "Let them go release some energy. The welcoming ceremony probably took a lot out of them – if they don't let it out now, it'll only be bottled until a more inopportune time."

"Jade, you mustn't fall for the Mars senshi."

"What?" He was confused. There were times when Nephrite joked with him, but there were also times when he was dead serious – and this seemed like serious business.

"Much as you visited Jupiter seven years ago, my parents and I visited Mars."

"And?"

"And, well, the Mars senshi is out of your reach. She's out of any man's reach."

"Why? Do you have a secret affair or something going on with her?"

"No! It's not like that. But Jadeite, that woman is scary! I'm serious. She's not your type. I mean, she's your complete opposite! So serious all the time. She's got the same curse-blessing I do."

"Really."

"Yes! Jade, be careful. She's like a flame – beautiful, mysterious, deadly. Don't be the moth drawn to it."

The blonde general fell into a rare silence. Don't be drawn to her? Don't be a moth… "Neph, when the moth sees the flame… can he pull away?"

"No, the moth's innate sense cannot resist –"

"Likewise, when I have seen her, I cannot resist."

"Jadeite…"

"Nephrite, have you seen me serious about many things?"

"I can't say I have."

"I think I just might get serious about her."

"Jadeite…"

"Now if you'll excuse me, I've got to go prepare for dinner. I've been asked to escort the Sailor Mars tonight." Jadeite left his friend staring at his retreating back.

Jadeite paused outside the ornate double door, common in the palace. "Sailor Mars, I have been asked to escort you to dinner… Sailor Mars, I have been asked to escort you to dinner… OK Jade… you can do this…" Before his poised hand could knock, however, the door was opened.

"I'm assuming you were sent to escort me to dinner?" Jadeite froze. His practiced speech flew, his normal eloquence escaped him, all suaveness and calm disappeared when he lost control of the situation – to her. She was powerful indeed. "Well?"

"Ahh… ye – yea, dinner. Right. Um…" She raised a slim, elegant eyebrow. "Ah, sorry. I'm Jadeite, third general of the Golden Kingdom, prince of the Far East. I was asked to escort you to dinner?" She took his arm without a word. The entire conversation that Jadeite had dreamed up evaporated, as he found himself incapable of speech, thought, and only instinct got them to the banquet hall without getting lost in the palace he called his second home.

"Dinner was terrible," Jadeite moaned about his complete failure at charming the raven-haired beauty.

"Interesting…" Nephrite muttered, staring into his telescope and not paying a whit of attention to his despairing friend keeping him company on his balcony. His – uninvited – despairing friend, that is.

"I mean, I could barely get a word out! I'm not usually like this… I can talk my way out of any situation!"

"Mmmmm… I see…"

"She must think I'm mentally challenged!"

"Hrm… that can't be… something must be wrong…"

"Something must be wrong indeed! How come I can't seem to get rid of the other women, but I can't even get her to look at me! Compared to me, KUNZITE even seems charming!"

"Ah I see, the positioning was slightly off."

"Neph, were you even listening to me?"

"Hmmm? Jade? Oh, I didn't even realize you were there. How're you feeling? You didn't seem very talkative at dinner tonight."

"Some best friend," Jadeite muttered, leaping off the second story balcony onto the garden their rooms faced. Maybe a walk would remind him how to speak in front of women…

Closing his eyes, he just let his feet carry him wherever they pleased. He was sure he wouldn't get lost – how could he, when he had been doing this for years? Even without sight, he still knew the gardens by heart, and with a little concentration, would know exactly where he was.

A few minutes later, he realized his concentration wasn't as good as it usually was, as he walked right into a wall. Opening his eyes, he realized he was at the old shrine that he and Nephrite had once discovered in their childish exploration. Except back then, it was cold and empty. Today, it seemed to glow from the inside. Curiosity always getting the better of him, he quieted his aura and slowly approached the shrine. Peeking in the open doors, he immediately heard a chant and found himself spread out on his back with some sort of scroll attached to his face.

"Well, well, well, it would seem the Lord General Jadeite is neither very good at spying nor at defending," a disdainful voice thinly veiled by a tinge of amusement chided from above.

Removing the anti-evil scroll from his face, Jadeite raised himself up on his elbows to face the senshi of fire. "Sailor Mars, what a surprise." He spoke with the smoothest voice he could muster. "I was just taking a walk and was surprised by there being someone here."

"Really now. And if I had been an enemy, you'd be dead by now."

"Ah but Sailor Mars, you underestimate yourself. I may not be able to hide my aura from you, but any common youma would not be able to have felt my presence and attacked." He smiled charmingly at her, hoping that perhaps some praise would get him into good graces.

"You're right there, General."

"So, if I may ask, what brings you out here so late at night? This shrine has been unused since long before we were born; you could've used any of the shrines in the palace." In his mind, he was thinking about making the most of this opportunity to get closer to the senshi.

Mars kneeled before the fire in the center of the one-room shrine, gazing deeply into its orange-red flames. "The flames are best when fed open, pure air, from the gardens and the forests, as opposed to the air that circulate throughout the palace." As if to testify to that theory, she closed her eyes and took a deep breath, letting it out slowly.

Jadeite stared at her, the way her face tilted up slightly as she drew in air and the long, white neck it exposed, slightly flushed by the heat of the flames. The light wove patterns around her face, the shadows danced through her long, long hair as it fell back from her face and shoulders. He whispered a single word under his breath, "beautiful." He immediately snapped back to attention as the senshi opened her eyes and sat up straight again, staring into the fire.

"You are uneasy, General," she said, eyes seeming to follow movement within the flames. "You should meditate. It helps calm one's nerves."

Jadeite was slightly taken aback by her ability to sense his emotions. "Uh… yes, yes, that's a good idea. I'll leave you then, and go meditate somewhere." He stood and was about to leave when her voice stopped him.

"Stay," she said. It wasn't a command, but an invitation. "You can meditate here too, no?"

"I… yes, yes, I can," he stuttered. Moving closer to the fire, he kneeled down opposite the senshi. He closed his eyes and, taking slow, measured breaths as he had been trained to do, he felt everything clearing from his mind. Everything, that is, with the exception of one red senshi of fire sitting across a large spiritual fire from him. After several minutes of trying to force her image from his thoughts, Jadeite realized that it wouldn't be happening anytime this year. Instead, he opened his eyes to slits to gaze at the real thing. He noticed several moths flitting around the fire.

Suddenly, the fire raged upwards, white smoke turning a black color. Two moths were caught in the flames, and fell, consumed by the flames. Jadeite leaped backwards from his position, but Sailor Mars didn't move an inch, though a frown had replaced her serene expression. He wanted to run to her, hold her, protect her from whatever was in the fire, but before his outstretched hand could grab her, her aura extinguished – no, absorbed – any tendrils of fire that reached her. Pulling back, Jadeite watched as Sailor Mars made a series of seals with her hands, and seemed to calm the fire.

Acknowledging her superiority in her connection with the flames, he slowly backed out of the shrine. The cool night air soothed his overheated face as he headed back to the palace. Halfway there, he realized that Sailor Mars hadn't stopped him from leaving, even though she had asked him to meditate there, and that he hadn't said anything before leaving. "Stupid Jade," he muttered. "Not only are you dumb and inferior, you're also impolite." He stretched, sighing. "I should train some more."

There was also another reason why he never knew the meaning of the word "forbidden" – Jadeite certainly was flippant more often than not, but when he found something forbidden to him, he became serious. A serious Jadeite was a formidable Jadeite – someone to be reckoned with. He barricaded himself in his personal meditation room for the rest of the week, refusing even food. No one would've been able to break down the door, had Nephrite and Kunzite allowed them to try. They'd declared that even prince generals needed time alone sometimes for meditation and mental training, and that they and Zoisite would all work overtime to make up for Jadeite's absence.

When he finally reemerged, the planetary delegates had already left. He was well scolded by Kunzite in private and Endymion in public, but his gaunt face showed no expression during those scoldings. Even when he was first offered food, the usually boisterous general only picked at it, nibbling on the edge of bits of food.

One dawn, Jadeite opened his eyes to Nephrite's concerned ones. Apparently, Nephrite had sat in his room for several hours, watching him sleep and trying to read the stars guiding him.

"What's wrong, Jade? Did something happen?"

Jadeite faced away from the other general, opting instead to stare at his wall. "Neph, we're not strong enough," he replied.

"What? Even if we aren't, your not eating certainly doesn't help anything."

"Neph, you've seen it, right? The future. Something's going to happen. The senshi… the senshi are stronger than we are. We need to be just as – no, even stronger – than them."

"Jade, you're scaring me. Did something happen between you and the Mars senshi?"

Jadeite related the events that had transpired at the shrine that night to Nephrite. "I can't do what she did, Neph. She's become one with the fire; I can only control it. That's what I was trying to improve with the fasting and meditating."

Nephrite's brown eyes flickered a moment as he stared into his best friend's glowing blue ones. Jadeite's face was definitely looking feverish, though whether his words were in earnest or delusional was quite questionable. "Jadeite… that night, Sailor Mars was in a meeting with the Queen until long past midnight."

* * *

Notes: So what next? If our dear Rei was with the queen.. then who did Jadeite see? o.0 C&C? It makes me happy. And helps me write. : 


	2. Ch2

Forbidden  
Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Sailor Moon not mine.

* * *

"What do you mean she was with the queen? If she was with the queen, then who the heck was that that I saw in the gardens?" Jadeite bolted upright in his bed, face draining of what little color he had regained.

"Well Jade, I believe when I say she was with the queen, I mean she was with the queen. I believe they entered their conference shortly before you came to disturb me in my star reading, and parted long after I'd gone to sleep, which was long after you'd left me alone."

"Neph, I know what I saw," Jadeite's disbelief was starting to turn into worry. "I know I saw Sailor Mars praying to the fire. That couldn't have been anyone else – no one else should be that close to the element of fire. No one on Earth should be closer to it than me."

Nephrite stood up. "Get dressed. I think this a matter we need to report to Endymion."

Jadeite nodded, bounding out of bed and landing in front of his wardrobe. In under five minutes, a record dressing speed for the usually lazy general, he and Nephrite had managed to have his entire uniform fastened on and were running out the door to find their prince.

Bursting into the study where Endymion should have been in lessons with Zoisite, they were surprised instead to find a battered and unconscious Zoisite, broken glass from the massive window to the main balcony strewn all over the floor, and no Endymion in sight. Nephrite ran towards the balcony and looked out, trying to see if he could spot their prince anywhere, as Jadeite fell to the ground next to Zoisite, grabbing his wrist and feeling for a pulse. Getting a faint but viable one, he yelled for guards and doctors and Kunzite and anyone that could provide any help at all. Minutes later, Kunzite ran in, and, taking one look at Zoisite, immediately began unbuttoning the boy's uniform to let him breath easier and to get a good look at the extent of the damage to his body.

"What happened?" the head general demanded, as doctors and guards began filing in. Zoisite groaned, starting to come to while a doctor ripped open his uniform to start wiping away at some of the blood.

"We came to look for Endymion, and found this," Jadeite replied.

"Where's Endymion?"

"That's the problem," Nephrite responded from his position still searching over the balcony. "Come, you may want to see this."

Jadeite and Kunzite quickly made their way to Nephrite, glass crunching under their feet, leaving Zoisite to the care of the doctors. Looking outside at the palace gardens, Jadeite commented, "There's nothing unusual."

"Exactly," Kunzite replied.

"If someone were to have snuck in and abducted Endymion, Endy wouldn't have allowed himself captured with so little struggle. Something's unusual about this," Nephrite voiced their collective thoughts. "The question is, who, and how."

"Generals." They turned around to see one of the doctors that had been treating Zoisite facing them, as the others were lifting their comrade onto a stretcher. "We've applied all emergency first aid possible, and will move him to the infirmary. It seems he has several broken bones and cuts, but we see nothing life-threatening."

Kunzite nodded to him, and turned around again to look outside. "It's good that Zoi will be all right," Jadeite commented.

"Not if Endy isn't found," Nephrite replied. They paled, wondering exactly how Zoisite had been beaten to such a level, given that he was one of the best-trained warriors and the best tactician on Earth. More important than that though, was the fact that he hadn't managed to protect the prince, for which he would suffer a heavy penalty yet unknown to them.

"We'll find him," Kunzite declared. "We'll find him, and pay back whomever did this a hundred times over." Coming from the leader of Earth's armed forces, it was the same as a formal declaration of war.

* * *

Even Kunzite being Kunzite didn't make facing the king and queen any easier, though, Jadeite ruefully thought from his kneeled position on the floor of the king's private study rooms. The queen, strong a woman as she was, wasn't taking the news of her son's kidnapping very well at all.

"What do you mean Endymion was abducted? Where was Zoisite?" King Cyril demanded.

"My Lord, Zoisite is currently in the critical care unit. We found him unconscious, and to our knowledge, he has not yet regained consciousness," Kunzite's voice was smooth as normal, but those who knew him could detect traces of both fear and anger. He feared for his friend and his prince, and he was enraged that anyone would dare to endanger them thus.

The queen looked ready to keel over. "My son," she whispered, and Jadeite wondered if it was the only thing she had comprehended from the briefing Kunzite had just given.

"Generals, find my son. And do not let word of this pass the palace walls," the king demanded, as he pushed himself out of his seat. "Come love, you need to lie down." He wrapped an arm around the pale queen and led her towards their chambers.

Exhaling a breath he didn't know he was holding, Nephrite squeezed his eyes shut as Jadeite forced a cheery grin to his face. "Well, that went well." Kunzite felt it appropriate to smack Jadeite on the nape.

On an unspoken command, the three generals headed to the infirmary to check on Zoisite's condition. They arrived to find the doctors and nurses all in a frenzy, like ants who just had their nest disturbed. Kunzite grabbed the first person to cross his path, a woman dressed in doctor garbs. "What's going on here?"

"General Kunzite!" She automatically bowed her head in acknowledgement of the three in front of her. "General Zoisite has not yet regained consciousness. We've stopped the bleeding and set some of his bones, but several are shattered and will need surgery. We can't do that though, unless we get blood that can be transfused into him."

"Take mine," Nephrite commanded.

"We have blood on stock," the doctor tried to reply.

"Zoisite's very particular about the pure bloodline. He and I share common ancestors; he won't be happy about it, but it's better than anything else." There was an unspoken declaration in his command that didn't go unnoticed by all present – "He will live to complain."

"Yes General Nephrite, we'll get on it right away." She grabbed the small walkie-talkie from her waist and started barking commands about preparing for blood transfusion.

Nephrite turned to Kunzite and Jadeite. "You go on ahead. I'll catch up with you as soon as I'm done here." He was whisked off by some nurses – well, as whisked off as one could be by those who didn't dare look at you, much less touch you, Jadeite thought – and Kunzite turned to leave. Jadeite wondered slightly at Kunzite's not demanding to see his best friend for himself, but figured his duty probably weighed too heavily on his mind to think of other things.

Not knowing where else to go, they headed to the gardens beneath the library and began to poke around there, hoping to find clues that would bring about possibilities as to where the prince was. Suddenly, Jadeite remembered why he'd been searching for Endymion that morning in the first place. "Kunzite!" he bellowed.

In an instant, Kunzite was by his side.

"Find anything?"

"No, but I just remembered – on the senshi's first night here, right before I locked myself up, Neph told me Sailor Mars was with the queen all night?"

Kunzite's anger was almost tangible. "Why are you thinking about that at a time like this?"

"Because, Kunzite, I met a 'Sailor Mars' in the gardens that night. I'm assuming she was not the real one, and therefore might lead to some clues."

Kunzite showed about as much shock as he ever did. "Where did you meet her? We should go check it out."

Picking his way through the garden larger than entire farms, Jadeite described the events of that evening, conveniently leaving out the parts about his being totally attracted to the senshi of fire. "When she calmed the fire, I realized just the full extent of her abilities and ties with the fire, so I decided to leave. Then Nephrite told me that the real Sailor Mars had been with the queen that night, which I found extremely odd." By then, the shrine was clearly in sight, directly ahead of the two generals, and Kunzite was busy processing the story he'd just been told. With an unspoken decision, they entered the shrine and began examining the fire pyre and the room.

"She knelt right here." Jadeite knelt and peered closely at the ground in front of him. A thorough search of the shrine, including checking under each floorboard, revealed only a few deserted rat nests. "This means we're either dealing with someone very experiences, or this was the real Sailor Mars, and the queen was meeting with an imposter." There were times when Jadeite seriously wondered if Kunzite weren't reticent as much as he was sly – speaking only when he thought he knew something other people didn't. This was one of those times.

"I think we should consult Sailor Mars on this," he said instead of answering. Kunzite merely nodded his agreement, and they headed back to the palace to report their findings. Finding Nephrite at the balcony, examining the break of the glass and keeping an eye on the guards gathering collecting blood samples.

"How's Zoisite?" Jadeite asked.

"Still in critical condition. The doctors were preparing to start the operation when I left."

"I'll take over here. Neph, go with Jade and get permission to contact Sailor Mars. Report back to me when you finish – we need to discuss war preparations."

The two friends immediately set off for the communications room. After explaining the situation to the king and queen via intercom, Jadeite received permission to call the Moon. It took about half an hour for the connection to be established, and then another quarter hour to explain the situation to the Lunar communications officers and get permission for an audience with Sailor Mars.

Then she appeared on the screen. Jadeite almost forgot his reason for needing to call her – she obviously was called out in the middle of a training session, and looked even more beautiful in her present state than when she was impeccably groomed and following strict protocol. Seeing his friend's obvious daze, Nephrite started the conversation instead. "Sailor Mars, we're very sorry to interrupt whatever you were doing, but we're currently in a state of crisis. Jadeite says he ran into you in a shrine in our gardens the first evening you were here, but the rest of us distinctly remember you were in a meeting with the queen that evening. We were wondering as to your exact location that night?"

"I was with the queen," she replied, no preamble, no greeting, no protocol nonsense. "I was not aware you have a shrine in your gardens; this is the first time I've heard of it."

"Thank you. You have no idea how much that helps us," said Jadeite, who had just realized what was happening, with a tight smile.

"You're welcome. If that's all then, I'll be getting back to training. Good luck with whatever your crisis is." With that, the communication was severed.

* * *

"Well, now what?" To say Jadeite was frustrated would be an understatement. Earth's smartest scholar-warrior was currently in a fight for his life, the crown prince and second most important individual on the planet was missing, and not a single clue was to be found. All the strength of Kunzite, experience of Nephrite and anger of Jadeite couldn't do anything to, well, do anything. It didn't matter how many meetings Kunzite called – without any information, they just simply couldn't get anywhere.

As if fate knew of their troubles and planned accordingly, an internal affairs director came barging into the meeting room, bowing in greeting as he reached the table Kunzite, Nephrite and Jadeite were sitting around. "Generals, the European Assembly has heard some shocking news about their and the Earth's princes, and request confirmation."

"How did they hear of it? It hasn't been told to anyone yet." Nephrite closed his eyes and looked utterly drained. The military planning room was in the middle of the palace and had no windows or air vents, to prevent leaking of important information, and Jadeite knew the closed room never agreed well with Nephrite, lover of nature and the open night skies.

"That's the next part – they found a note on King Tanzanite's throne. I have a copy of it right here." Reaching into his uniform, the director pulled out a slip of paper and set it down on the middle of the polished marble table. "After the Earth makes a full trip, when the moon reaches her zenith, in the gardens of gold, an even trade of four for one," he recited, as the generals leaned in to read along. "We think it means whomever captured Prince Endymion wishes to trade the four of you for him, at next year's Harvest Moon." He paused before continuing, "The European Council also wants to inform you that no matter what happens, they will always stand behind the Golden Kingdom."

"Thank you, you may leave." After the director bowed again and excused himself, Kunzite added, "Europe thinks we'll commit the trade. They're saying they're OK with Zoisite, their own prince, being handed over."

"Yes, but Kunzite, at this point, what choices do we have? We don't know anything about the enemy; we can't exactly attack or infiltrate them without knowing who or where they are." Jadeite wondered about the exact mental condition of Kunzite. They all knew that without the four generals to lead the army and protect Endymion, there was almost no chance for the Golden Kingdom to survive attack.

Nephrite stood up and walked to the world map that covered one of the walls. Little colored tacks indicated the location of military bases, naval fleets, and the five royal palaces. "We've got a year. Let me consult the stars tonight. We'll ready our armies in the meantime – train them and keep everyone on wartime alert. We can't take any other action until we consult with their highnesses, as well as the four councils of our home countries – all but Europe, that is."

Kunzite nodded his agreement. "We'll inform the king and queen of the development when we meet with them tomorrow morning. It might be necessary to ask the Silver Alliance for help – the loss of the Prince of Earth is a matter that involves the entire Solar System, whether or not anyone likes it."

With that, the meeting was unofficially adjourned. "Jade, spar a bit with me? I need to get some air."

"Sure. Kunzite, want to come?"

"No, I think I'm going to go check on Zoisite, figure out how long it will take him to recover." With that, the three split into two groups, Jadeite and Nephrite heading for the outdoor training grounds.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the Moon, the Princess Serenity rapidly lost all coloring in her face as she watched the events take place on Earth. Prince Endymion – the man she had somehow fallen in love with by just watching him day in and day out, was captured?

Princess Minako of Venus wandered into the room and smiled, seeing her best friend again looking at the Earth. It was unhealthy, the girl's obsession with the Earth Prince, but nothing any of them did could change her heart. As the representative of the planet of love though, she simply couldn't reprimand the girl's actions; rather, she felt the love burning inside might help strengthen Serenity's weak body. "Serenity?" she called lightly, "Want to go riding with us?" She gasped when the younger blonde turned around, tears in her eyes and face paler than the dress she was wearing. "Serenity! What's wrong?" Suddenly, Serenity fell in a faint. Minako ran and dived to catch the girl before she crashed onto the stone floor. "AMIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Seconds later, Ami, Makoto and Rei raced into the room. Ami quickly knelt down and felt Serenity's throat. "She's OK, just fainted," she pronounced, to the extreme relief of everyone present. "What happened?"

"I don't know; I just came in to ask if she wanted to go riding with us, and she fainted. She looked really white though. Maybe something's happened on Earth," Minako replied.

Makoto bent over and scooped up the petite girl in her arms. "Whatever it was isn't as important as her condition right now. Let's get her to her rooms and see if we can wake her up."

Rei was the only one watching the events taking place on the screen. "Guys, isn't that one of the generals that protects Prince Endymion?" She pointed at the blonde general lying on a hospital bed. Next to his bed, the silver haired general – whom they'd only seen calm and collected – appeared to be screaming something at the doctors, who were rushing about the room like ants. Something had definitely happened on Earth, and that something most definitely involved the prince.

* * *

Review, please? Let me know if I should continute; I've also got an AU present-day plot I'm outlining, so if this story sucks, I'll start writing up that one instead.

Oh yea... By the way, this sort of follows the manga – in that Princess Serenity always looked at Prince Endymion from the Moon, without there being communication between the planets, etc.etc., except they just recently began communications. Yea…

And whining just 'cause I can - I hate how FFN won't let me use my own separators anymore. Rawr. What if I don't like those horizontal lines? > 


End file.
